


Красный цвет

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Сакура с рождения не различает красный цвет (soulmate-AU, в котором люди не могут видеть некоторые цвета до тех пор, пока не повстречают свою родственную душу).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Kudos: 12





	Красный цвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857962) by [neraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx). 



> Примечание автора:   
> «Написано на multisaku month 2018. Спасибо за прочтение!»
> 
> Примечания переводчика:   
> «Переведено для турнира «К неизведанным приключениям-2»: https://fanfics.me/challenge88 Условия тура: сонгфик с соулмейтом по ключу «В то, что мы создаем, мы всегда вкладываем память о том, что любим».  
> С разрешения орга я принесла на турнир перевод приглянувшегося мне текста, где идея соулмейта на редкость удачно вписана в канон. Нюанс в том, что данный текст не является сонгфиком, а между тем есть песня, которая абсолютно идеально ложится на его сюжет. Автор оригинала вряд ли слышал эту песню, так как она на русском, но если бы он о ней узнал – я уверена, он непременно сделал бы свой текст сонгфиком! Это песня «Красный цвет» группы «Ругер»: https://altwall.net/texts.php?show=ruger&number=6925  
> А еще в оригинальном тексте мне понравилось то, что в нем очень необычно раскрыт ключ турнира. Если вдуматься, то фраза «В то, что мы создаем, мы всегда вкладываем память о том, что любим» вовсе не обязательно предполагает создание чего-либо материального. Ведь некие поступки, некий выбор как дань чьей-то памяти – тоже, по сути, есть то, что мы сами создаем».

***

Харуно Сакура с рождения не различает красный цвет. 

А жаль. Ее фамильный герб одинаково хорошо смотрелся бы на одежде любой расцветки, но Ино настаивает, чтобы она носила только красное. Ведь никакой, абсолютно никакой другой цвет не пойдет так шикарно к ее глазам оттенка зеленоватого бутылочного стекла и розовым волосам цвета жевательной резинки!

Десятилетняя Сакура всей душой верит своей лучшей подруге. И вот они идут в магазин, где перебирают кучу одежды на вешалках, извлекая на свет туники и блузки, все как одна – тусклых, скучных серых оттенков, на взгляд Сакуры. 

Но когда-нибудь все изменится. Когда-нибудь она встретит свою родственную душу. И как только она взглянет в глаза этому человеку, в ее жизнь наконец-то вольются багряные, алые и гранатовые оттенки. И это будет просто идеально!

Потому что смысл родственных душ – как раз в том, чтобы все стало идеально.

И все тогда в мире станет правильным, как в тех историях, что рассказывала ей мама.

…Ведь правда же?  
  


***  
На занятиях в Академии ниндзя они изучают историю феномена родственных душ. 

Ирука-сэнсэй весьма туманно распространяется об этом, пересыпая свою речь массой пословиц и поговорок о человечестве и его гордыне. Мол, человечество всегда было слишком эгоистичным потребителем благ, так что, возможно, именно жадность, копившаяся в людях на протяжении долгого времени, стала причиной того, что в итоге произошло.

Проблема в том, что ни в одной из пословиц или поговорок не указывается, где это началось и каким образом. Было ли это деянием богов? Если да, то чем это стало для людей – карой или, наоборот, особой милостью?

Точных ответов нет ни у кого. Все написанное в свитках и учебниках за последние сто лет представляет собой лишь гипотезы и попытки классификации. Все, что могут сейчас люди – это извлекать уроки из прошлого и настоящего, а также вести собственные записи о происходящем и выдвигать версии в надежде, что это поможет их потомкам в будущем.   
  
Но кое-что им совершенно точно известно уже сейчас.

Что некоторым людям так и не суждено найти свою родственную душу.  
  
Что когда умирает один человек из пары родственных душ, другого не постигает немедленно та же судьба. 

Что признаки, по которым родственные души могут узнавать друг друга, не одинаковы у различных людей и зависят, как правило, от места рождения. 

Жители Деревни Скрытого Листа до встречи со своей родственной душой не различают тот или иной цвет. 

Жители Деревни Скрытого Камня до встречи со своей родственной душой ощущают боль, которую испытывает их вторая половинка, а иногда даже разделяют с нею шрамы, полученные в сражениях и на миссиях. 

Жители Деревни Скрытого Песка до встречи со своей родственной душой имеют на теле черное пятно в том месте, где их вторая половинка должна впервые прикоснуться к ним. После этого прикосновения пятно бесследно исчезает.

Когда занятия по этой теме остаются позади, Сакура невольно испытывает облегчение.

Да уж, не очень-то хотелось бы иметь увечья на теле или метки вроде непонятных слов, проступающих на руке, ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь найти (а может, и вовсе никогда не найти!) человека, с которым тебе суждено провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Все же в их деревне в этом плане все обстоит намного лучше. Сакура совсем не против такой участи – до поры до времени не различать оттенков красного. Зато в нужный момент у нее уж точно не останется никаких сомнений!

Когда эти новые оттенки запляшут перед ее глазами, она сможет совершенно четко определить, кто ее родственная душа. И тогда они смогут быть вместе – без всяких опасений и колебаний.

***  
С годами многое становится иным. Люди, места, принципы… Всё это неумолимо меняется.  
  
Давно миновали те дни в академии, когда она грезила об идеальной романтической встрече со своей второй половинкой.  
  
Не то что бы Сакура ненавидела идею родственных душ. Скорее, даже наоборот. В детстве она страдала, горячо завидуя тем, кому легко удалось отыскать свою пару.

Например, Тен-Тен и Неджи были вместе уже много лет – это у них началось еще до академии. А тому же Наруто было достаточно одного-единственного взгляда на заикающуюся Хинату, чтобы заорать на всю деревню: «Я наконец-то знаю, какого цвета небо, даттебайо!»

Она чувствует, что окружающие, прежде всего родители и Ино, жалеют ее. Ведь чем дальше, тем отчетливее становится ясно, что родственная душа Сакуры не принадлежит к числу жителей Деревни Скрытого Листа.

Хотя родственные души в паре вовсе не обязательно должны происходить из одной и той же деревни, в большинстве случаев это все же бывает именно так. Неудивительно, что осознав ситуацию, в которой очутилась, Сакура чувствует себя обманутой.  
  
Теперь она прилежно трудится, чтобы стать сильным шиноби. Когда Наруто отправился на дальнейшее обучение, а Саске дезертировал из деревни, для нее пришла пора оставить глупые мечты и начать работать над собой.

Сакура пытается уверить себя, что тратит все свое время на тренировки, занятия и работу в больнице прежде всего затем, чтобы доказать Наруто и Какаши, что она достойна быть членом команды номер семь. Ну и для того, чтобы вернуть Саске домой.

Но темными ночами в ее голове звучит тихий предательский голос. Он шепчет, что чем сильнее она станет, тем более сложные миссии ей будут доверять, а значит, тем дальше ей придется забираться в своих путешествиях.

И тогда, может быть (всего лишь – может быть!), на одной из тех дорог она наконец-то встретит свою родственную душу.   
  
***  
Все эти два с половиной года она страдает хроническим недосыпом.  
  
Когда кто-то интересуется причиной, Сакура объясняет это тяжелыми нагрузками на занятиях у своей строгой наставницы, госпожи Цунаде. А вовсе не тем пронзительным одиночеством, что гложет ее сердце.   
  
***  
После возвращения Наруто жизнь буквально на глазах налаживается.  
Сакуре теперь словно легче дышится.

И хотя стремление найти свою родственную душу по-прежнему лежит тяжелым камнем у нее на сердце, теперь у нее есть друзья, семья и команда.

Все идет на удивление правильно – настолько, что когда они во второй раз проходят испытание с колокольчиками, Сакуре на какой-то миг кажется, что даже если она вовсе никогда не встретит свою вторую половинку, у нее все равно все сложится просто замечательно.   
  


***  
Вскоре после этого исчезает Гаара.

День, начавшийся с ее упреков в адрес Наруто, который по своему упрямству и вечному стремлению переть на рожон не смог – точнее, не захотел! – выбрать миссию для их команды, перетекает в их бег по раскаленной, пышущей зноем пустыне близ Деревни Скрытого Песка, сопровождаемый таким отчаянием, что оно отдается почти физической болью.  
  
А потом происходит это…  
  
Да, именно это.  
  
В чужой стране, среди врагов, которые стремятся схватить и убить ее товарища, она встречает свою родственную душу.  
Поначалу Сакура не осознаёт этого, так как в тот момент, когда они с госпожой Чиё наконец-то пробиваются сквозь скалу, он еще таится внутри своей марионетки. 

Но затем, когда она в щепки разносит эту марионетку, он возникает перед ними – с холодной, жесткой усмешкой на губах и презрительным, мрачным взглядом. И мир для нее тут же меняется – неотвратимо и безвозвратно.  
  
Госпожа Чиё потрясена тем, что ее внук нисколько не постарел с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз.

А Сакура…  
  
Сакура ослеплена всполохом его коротких красных волос.

***  
Сасори никак не реагирует на нее. Позднее Сакура узнаёт, что это потому, что у него больше нет человеческого тела.

\- Мое сердце точно такое же, как это тело, – говорит он им сухим, лишенным эмоций, каким-то пустым голосом.

Вся злость, какую Сакура, случалось, испытывала в юности, не сравнится с той яростью, какую она испытывает сейчас. Это просто подло! Ее лишили единственного шанса воссоединиться с родственной душой – такого она не могла даже предположить!  
  
Мелькает мимолетная мысль: а где же находилась метка на его настоящем теле – то самое черное пятно, прикосновение к которому сделало бы его навеки принадлежащим ей?

Но некогда спрашивать об этом. Не до того ей сейчас, чтобы еще глубже окунаться в безумие Сасори Красного Песка.

Надо драться до победного конца, чтобы спасти казекаге. И Сакура вся сжимается в запутанный комок ненависти, обиды и неистовой ярости. 

Она атакует и обороняется, истекая кровью – неужели кровь всегда была такой темной? Выкладывается по полной, чтобы выжить самой и защитить госпожу Чиё.  
  
Говорить ему что-либо бесполезно, и она не будет этого делать – в конце концов, он сам избрал этот путь. Он больше не человек, и как бы Сакуре ни хотелось верить, что он мог бы когда-нибудь искупить свои грехи, она отчетливо понимает, что ему это совершенно не нужно. 

\- Я убил сотни людей, и моя бабушка ничем от них не отличается, – усмехается он, когда уже схвачен, а живая сердцевина его искусственного тела пронзена клинками. 

Сакура видит, что он говорит искренне, но она его не боится. Иные чувства владеют ею.

\- Признайся, разве ты не хотела бы стать такой же, как я?

Нет.

Нет, ей никогда не хотелось быть такой же, как он. И она ни за что не станет похожей на него.

  
***  
Сакура смотрит, как в его застывших глазах гаснут последние отблески жизни, и какая-то ее часть умирает вместе с ним.  
  
И тогда она молча плачет – о Чиё, о Сасори и о несправедливости всего того, что произошло.  
  
Но горше всего она плачет оттого, что ей так и не довелось узнать его поближе.

  
***  
В последующие годы она рассказывает об этом лишь нескольким людям.  
  
Родители начинают сильнее обычного заботиться о ней, тревожась о ее будущем.

Наруто и Какаши бросают на нее сочувственные взгляды. То, что они узнали, не изменит их отношения к ней. Они, как и прежде, будут для нее почти что семьей, молчаливо дав клятву всегда быть рядом.

А Ино…  
  
Однажды вечером она приходит к Сакуре, и они просто плачут вместе. И вот тогда, после всех этих горьких слез и безутешных рыданий, к ним приходит ощущение опустошенности и вместе с тем – удовлетворения.  
  
У Сакуры все будет в порядке.

Она справится.

***

Оглядываясь назад, Сакура мысленно горячо благодарит Ино за то, что та в свое время почти насильно таскала ее по магазинам. 

Ино оказалась права.

Красный действительно стал любимым цветом Сакуры.  
  


2019


End file.
